


Dancer

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, No spoilers for 'Escape the Ronpa'.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: What happens when you're left behind?
Kudos: 2





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Warnings: Graphic, language, and forced suicide.

What…the _H*_ …was that!!?

I’m sitting there, mouth open-

What the H* did I just see!!!??

Some poor girl _devoured by spiders!?_

They leave like it’s just another Tuesday.

“You’re a sadistic little s*”

The TV screen flickers to ‘STANDBY’.

“How could you do that?”

“I might ask you the same question, but about the vandalism”, he snarks.

“Well, enough side chat. Now it’s your turn! Let’s give it everything we’ve got. It’s………PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!”

BANG with the idiotic, tiny gavel-

Oh, look.

It’s me, in all my pixelated glory.

Being hauled off to my death on a stinking leash.

GAME OVER!

Yeah, yeah, whatever-

MILEY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

Shut it.

I tense up, waiting for the collar to come back.

The floor breaks, and I fall through that instead.

Rope burn, and chain cuts, cause they didn’t want to let go.

I hit the stage.

Literally.

Claws show up with green Cinderella shoes.

Stuff them onto my feet.

A matching dress gets shoved over my head!

This heavy flower nonsense draped on my crown-

Finally.

Gloves.

There’s a sign swinging down, and I am bonked:

**INTERPRETATIONS OF DEATH**

**Ultimate Interpretive Dancer Miley Watson’s Execution: Executed.**

That _f*ing_ bear hops up there in front of me, with a bunch of white cards.

**BLEEDING OUT FROM CUT WOUNDS.**

Say what.

-Hey. Hey! I’m moving-!?

My hands slide across my arms of their own volition, and I wince at every slice.

**POISONING YOURSELF.**

I’m drinking out of a fake bottle.

My stomach immediately revolts.

I lean over, and puke-

**STABBING.**

Sharp pain in my gasping heart

**SEVERE NAUSEA FROM SPINNING RAPIDLY.**

I can’t see straight 

**HANGING YOURSELF.**

I can’t breathe my neck is broken

**BEING CRUSHED.**

my bones are broken

**DISEMBOWELMENT.**

all my guts have spilled onto the floor

**BURNT ALIVE.**

I’m so hot that’s the trauma I can adequately feel anymore

**TURNING YOUR HEAD AROUND 360 DEGREES.**

what is this Saw?

Gloves take my skull and twist.

**10**

**20**

**30**

**40**

**50**

**60**

**70**

**80**

**90**

**100**

**110**

**120**

**130**

**140**

**150**

**160**

**170**

**180**

How iS MY NECK NOT BROKEN!?

AGONY I can’t SCREAM stop no I CAN’T stop I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T STOP I CAN’T

Vertebrate crunch.

**CRACK**

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of the story. My ghosts, I am so sorry.


End file.
